


Cat Vs. Cat

by FleetSparrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: The Fluffster knows that Professor Pussypaws is up to no good.  Will today be the day he'll stop him?





	Cat Vs. Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sigalit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigalit/gifts).



The professor snatched up the Post-it note, carrying it hurriedly back to his lair. He stuck the note to the wall, purring in delight. His plan was coming together quite nicely.

“Professor Pussypaws!”

The professor spun around, hissing. It was his nemesis, the Fluffster.

“What do you want?” he spat.

Fluffster’s tail flicked. “So this is where you’ve been hiding. You thought I couldn’t find you?”

“I know your one weakness, Fluffster,” Pussypaws hissed. “You’re scared of the Crate.”

“Nuh-uh!” countered Fluffster, but it was true. The Crate brought back bad memories. Pussypaws had the advantage there; he grew up in a Crate.

Professor Pussypaws stepped out of his Crate lair. “You can’t stop me, Fluffster. Soon, my plan will be complete and I shall rule the world!”

Fluffster arched his back. “We’ll see about that!”

The two cats yowled at each other, growling low as they circled each other. The door opened.

“Babies, I’m home!”

The professor’s eyes widened. Fluffster took off down the hall.

“Ma’am! Ma’am! Professor Pussypaws is plotting again!”

“Snitches get stitches, Fluffster,” Professor Pussypaws said, running up to their human.

She bent down and scratched their heads. “Look at my little boys! So happy to see me. Did you two play nice while I was gone?”

Both cats told different stories, but all she heard were meows.

“That’s good. Now, who’s hungry? Do you want food?”

“Food?” Fluffster asked.

“Food!” Professor Pussypaws exclaimed, his eyes lighting up.

“Food! Food!”

They wove in and out around her legs as she headed for the kitchen. They kept chanting “food”, just in case she forgot what she was doing, as she opened two cans. She scooped the food into bowls and carried them to their designated food spot.

“You two eat up, OK? I love you two so much.” She scratched their heads while they started eating, then left the room.

“This isn’t over, Fluffster. I’ll get you one of these days.”

“We’ll see about that, Professor.”


End file.
